


Destiel Drabbles

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 'dirty' talk, Arguing, Caffeine, College, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, One-Shots, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, angel - Freeform, complaining, hissing, prompts, tv, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: just random destiel fics because I'm bored.





	1. Do The Dishes, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like TWD

Dean and Castiel had been dating for quite awhile now, long enough for Castiel to tell Dean to do his chores. And that's exactly what Dean didn't do. He and Cas were just chilling in the bunker, watching some retarded show called The Walking Dead. "This doesn't make sense," Castiel complained, "the monsters are so easy to predict-"

"That's because they're zombies, Cas," Dean said.

"Yes, thank you for that insightful observation, Dean," Cas replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "As it were, this television series doesn't represent zombies as they actually are. Plus, after the prison season, the show went downhill, which is to say it was good in the first place." To Dean, it seemed as though Cas was in another one of his moods and was grumbling about everything that was relevant. "I can't even begin to try to understand why you watch this."

"C'mon Cas, it's not that bad. If you don't like it, why are you still watching?" Dean himself didn't appreciate the show as much as he could, but there wasn't really anything else on and they had already gotten far, so he just wanted the satisfaction of finishing it. 

"If you have chores to do, then do them," the fallen angel countered, pointedly glancing at the kitchen, where dishes were piled up in the sink. 

"Naw, but I know something else we could do," Dean mentioned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No." Of course, Castiel found sexual interactions pleasurable, but he wasn't in the mood. To Dean, it seemed he was never in the mood.

"Aw, please? Just talk dirty to me for a bit," the hunter pleaded. 

Cas was growing tired of the bunker smelling like old food, so he replied with, "The dishes, that you neglect. The laundry, which I've told you to do time and time again, yet you refuse and wear the same clothes every day. Your face, which needs a good scrub with soap. Cow shit." 

Dean groaned in response, "Fiiiiiiiine, but only 'cause you keep nagging me."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas pecked him on the cheek then pushed him off the couch because it was tiME TO CLEAN.


	2. Caffine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College is hard. ((Just like Dean when he sees Cas tbh))

Castiel couldn't say college was exactly the best, but his experiences there made it worth the trouble. Like the time he met his boyfriend.

It was the first class of Cas' day, around eight am, and Cas took his regular seat. Next to him was this really cute guy who had never sat there before. Cas was going to introduce himself, but the instructor had just started the lesson. Cas usually paid attention in class, but the man next to him was awfully distracting, what with his faint freckles, his full lips, and his emerald-green eyes.

Soon enough the male had taken out a plastic bag and set it on his desk. Cas watched intently as he mixed Coca-Cola, coffee, and a Monster Energy drink. The man stared at his concoction for a good two minutes before noticing Castiel had been watching him. "I'm going to die," he whispered to Cas. He then proceeded to down the whole drink in one gulp, face screwing up as he did so. Cas couldn't help but notice how the other student stuck out his tongue a bit in disgust after setting the cup down.

Cute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have to share a bed for the night.

With Cas being human and all, he needed sleep. He was complaining to Dean about how he was tired all the time but didn't like the idea of sleeping. Dean and Sam were fed-up with it. "Would it help if tonight you slept with Dean?" Sam suggested, hoping Dean would ease the ex-angel's anxiety, to which he promptly agreed. Castiel didn't like the idea of sleep because it left one defenseless and also because there was the possibility of never waking up. Plus, whenever he did sleep, he only ever had nightmares beyond compare.

Team Free Will was on a hunt, just hoping they could escape the problems with Abaddon, Metatron, and Crowley. So naturally, they had rented a hotel room and nobody was exactly content with the idea of sleeping on the ground. 

"But I never said he could!" Dean protested, annoyed. How dare Sam voluntell him to share a bed! As nice as the idea sounded, sharing a rickety-old motel bed with someone who barely knew how to sleep wasn't exactly on his bucket list. 

"Dean, suck it up. It's only one night," Sam said, "Unless you'd rather sleep on the floor?"

"Fine," Dean grumbled, glaring at Cas.

 

Sam was woken up sometime in the middle of the night to Dean hissing at Cas. "You're not a cat, Dean," Castiel whispered to the hunter.

"I am until you stop elbowing me in the ribs, Cas," Dean retorted.

Sam continued to listen to their useless dispute, quietly sniggering to himself.

"I'll stop once you stop hogging the blankets, Winchester."

"Last names now, huh?" Sam heard the bed creaking and blankets rustling then a grunt.

"Ugh, Dean get off me," Castiel huffed. 

"But you said you were cold."

"I never said I was cold, human. I just told you I wanted some blankets." Cas was near raising his voice now.

"Shh, Sam is sleeping, you dingus."

"And I would be too if you'd stop emitting sounds from your whore mouth."

"Cas, don't swear."

"But you do all the time. At least I lowered my voice as you had asked."

"Fine."

There was more creaking then silence, so Sam assumed they had finally gone to bed.

 

By the time Dean was up, Sam had just returned from his morning jog and Cas was still sleeping next to him. "You should wake Cas up, Dean," Sam mentioned, drying his sweaty forehead with a towel. Dean sighed, why did he have to do everything?

The older hunter shook Cas' shoulders not-so-gently. "C'mon Cas," he said, "Time to get up."

Cas angrily looked up at him from the throws of comfort. "No," he grunted, before promptly pushing Dean off the bed. It seemed that with Dean, Cas could finally sleep alright and his nightmares were no more. He had the best sleep ever, that night. They both had.


End file.
